ant whisper
by hi aidi
Summary: Naruto selalu kesal saat seseorang selalu saja bersikap seolah suaranya tidak keluar karena memiliki volume suara pelan.tapi ia malah melupakan semua fakta itu ketika seorang pemuda bisu berhasil menawan perhatiannya. dedicated to Sasuke Naruto Shrine 4th Anniversary. Sasunaru, BL, Yaoi.


"Apa? Bisa ulang sekali lagi?" ucapan yang disertai dengan dahi berkerut dan telinga yang dipasang baik-baik sambil mendekatkan sisi kepalanya pada Naruto adalah sesuatu yang biasa bagi pemuda itu. Terlalu biasa karena saking seringnya. Naruto sampai tidak bisa menghitung lagi berapa kali dalam sehari hal itu terjadi, mungkin saja lebih banyak daripada jatah makan yang hanya tiga kali.

Dan terjadi lagi kali ini pada saat pelajaran _English lesson_. Guru dengan perawakan semampai itu berulang kali mengatakan kata 'Apa?' ataupun 'bisa diulang, kurang keras' padahal Naruto sudah bersuara sekeras yang ia bisa dan ayolah jarak mejanya dengan guru itu hanya terpaut dua meter saja.

Naruto geram, rasanya ia ingin berteriak namun itu malah sesuatu yang makin tidak wajar baginya. Dia tidak suka dengan orang-orang yang selalu menatapnya dalam karena berbicara terlalu pelan apalagi saat pelajaran ujung-ujungnya dia jadi pusat perhatian. Pemuda itu merasa suaranya standar-standar saja tapi mengapa setiap ia berbicara selalu dikatakan hampir seperti bisikan, dan itu selalu membuatnya iri pada saudara kembarnya –Deidara. Kenapa harus ia yang bermuka manis itu yang memiliki suara maskulin dan terdengar nyaring?

Itu menyebalkan.

**Ant whisper**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Dedicated for Sasuke &Naruto 4****th**** Anniversary Shrine : Clouds & candy festival**

**Promt : cotton candy & cloud**

**Warn :OOC, dan EYD tidak sesuai dan lemon yang cukup eks.**

Sasuke Uchiha, aku tidak bisa berbicara.

Suara riuh rendah yang tadi terdengar sepenjuru kelas terhenti seketika. Murid yang menjadi pusat perhatian tampak tak peduli ketika kelas tiba-tiba senyap, ia malah berbalik setelah selesai menggoreskan kapur di papan tulis dan memandang acuh para siswa yang mulai berbisik-bisik tentangnya.

"Baiklah kau duduk dengan Naruto saja ya, yak Naruto tunjuk tangan," ucap Kakashi –sensei di balik maskernya.

Naruto yang sayangnya terlalu memikirkan nasibnya yang memiliki suara sepelan bisikan semut itu sama sekali tak mendengar teguran dari sang _sensei_. Dia masih memikirkan pembagian suara yang tidak sesuai satu sama lain antara ia dan kakak kembarnya. Apakah ketika membuat keduanya _Chichi_ dan _Haha_ asal tuang saja sehingga komposisi volume suara mereka tidak seimbang?

"Naruto." Kali ini sensei _masker freak_ itu lebih memilih berteriak akibat si blonde yang tak juga menjawab panggilannya. Ia menatap nyalang si pirang sementara Naruto hanya bisa salah tingkah akibat melihat Kakashi yang murka.

"Eheheh _Gomenne sensei_,"ucapnya cepat, ia menggaruk tengkuknya pelan kebiasaan bila tidak tenang.

Namun semua masih diam, lalu mata mereka teralihkan dari murid baru kepada dirinya dan dengan refleks mendekatkan kepalanya pada Naruto.

"Apa tadi kau bilang? Suaramu sangat pelan."

Tuhkan semuanya kembali terulang.

.

.

Naruto terus-terusan mengomel sepanjang koridor sekolah, dia tak peduli dengan banyaknya siswa lain di sekelilingnya toh nyatanya orang lain hampir tak bisa mendengar suaranya. Dia selalu berpikir akan lebih enak jadi Deidara, tentunya ia tak perlu melakukan pengulangan kata yang termasuk pemborosan dalam segi bahasa hanya untuk membuat seseorang mendengar. Atau lebih baik menjadi bisu sekalian, jadi ia tak perlu melihat tatapan sok tau yang jelas mengejek dan bisa dengan tenang melenggang tanpa perlu menarik perhatian. Yah sepertinya bisu lebih baik untuk –

Brugh

"Auch."

Glek

Pemuda yang memiliki tinggi standar namun agak minimalis itu meneguk ludah gugup saat melihat sebuah bahu bidang bediri di depannya. Ia merasa tak pernah bertemu dengan orang ini sebelumnnya walaupun pemuda berbahu bidang bukanlah hal tabu di sekolahnya, hanya saja kali ini ia begitu asing dengan bahu itu.

Saat tangan putih itu mengulurkan tangan Naruto hanya tetap terdiam dan mengingat struktur wajah dengan hidung mancung dan mata _onyx_ di depannya. Rasanya ia pernah melihat wajah itu, tapi dimana?

Sedikit mendecak dan mendengus tangan itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya dan itu membuatnya terkesiap, ia segera saja mengangkat mendongakkan kepalanya dan hanya dapat melihat punggung yang menjauh dan kemudian tertelan gumpalan siswa yang berdesakan walaupun kadang menyembul karena tingginya yang memang melebihi kebanyakan.

Naruto mengingat-ngingat orang itu, rambut pantat ayamnya masih terlihat jelas di antara lautan siswa. Dan dia harus terkesiap sekali lagi, bukankah itu teman sebangkunya yang baru saja pindah ke Konoha Gakuen. Menepuk kepalanya pelan, ia merutuki kekurangan lainnya selain mempunyai suara pelan –dia itu susah sekali mengingat wajah seseorang.

Setelah lelah merutuki kebosohannya dia kembali mengingat kesalahan lain yang ia perbuat, ia melupakan lagi niatannya untuk berkenalan. Yak, pasti orang itu menyangka kalau dia itu orang sombong.

"Hey, dikelasmu ada murid baru ya?"

"Ya, tampan sih sayang bisu."

Keduanya terkiki lalu terlihat jijik.

"Awalnya aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama tapi setelah tahu dia bisu aku langsung _ilfeel_."

"Yah kau juga sih hanya menilai orang dari tampilan luarnya, jadikan begini sempurna luarnya taunya –

"BISU," ucap mereka berdua serempak sebelum tertawa menjengkelkan.

Yah dan pagi itu Konoha Gakuen kembali ramai. Bukan, bukan berarti biasanya sunyi senyap seperti dikuburan malah hampir di seluruh sekolah merupakan tempat yang ramai akan pembicaraan murid kecuali perpustakaan dan UKS tentunya, hanya saja kali ini berbeda mereka dapat pembicaraan baru untuk dijadikan bahan gossip –Uchiha Sasuke pemuda tampan yang sayangnya bisu. Padahal kehadirannya disini sudah sebulan tapi orang-orang tetap saja memandangnya dengan pandangan merendahkan.

Pemuda pirang itu menatap lagi ke arah pemuda berambut gelap yang sedang sibuk menulis lalu pandangannya teralihkan lagi pada dua wanita yang sedang bergosip di depan pintu. Dia mendecak, merasa wanita-wanita itu tidak punya harga diri karena menilai orang dari fisik dan segala kesempurnaan lainnya. Padahal kalau dipikir memangnya mereka sesempurna apa hingga bisa mengejek orang seenaknya?

Sekali lagi matanya tertuju pada sosok itu, dia nampak begitu rajin dan itu terbukti dari nilainya yang sama sekali tak mengecewakan. Dia juga orang yang baik walaupun awalnya Naruto menyangka dirinya sombong dan Naruto sangat merasa bersalah untuk yang satu itu. Masih jelas dalam ingatannya ketika ia menyapa pemuda bermata hitam itu dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala olehnya, hey dia tahu kalau suaranya pelan tapi ia sudah mencoba sekeras yang ia bisa dan apa yang ia dapatkan? –respon anggukan kepala bukanlah sesuatu yang cukup memuaskan baginya. Kali itu dia berteriak, memaki dengan suara yang hampir bisa membuat satu kelas mendengar suaranya dan tercengang –mendengar suara ternyaringnya keluar hanya karena pemuda bisu. Lalu mereka semua tertawa keras dan membuatnya bingung sampai seseorang berambut coklat mengatakan hal yang membuatnya naik pitam namun _down_ disaat bersamaan.

"Hey Naruto , ternyata tidak hanya kau yang aneh dengan suara pelanmu itu namun dia juga." Pemuda itu tersenyum mengejek." Tentunya karena kebisuannya."

Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dia tidak percaya. Pemuda itu pasti bohong kan? Teman-temannya yang tertawa hanya karena mengejeknya kan? Entah kenapa ada ketidakrelaan dalam hatinya kala mendapati kenyataan orang yang diteriakinya bisu berulang kali adalah orang bisu. Dia merasa bersalah dan yah merasa tidak rela. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terpukul lagi adalah kenyataan yang pemuda itu akui dengan sebuah _note_ yang ia sodorkan padanya.

Maaf aku memang tidak bisa berbicara.

Argghhh dia malu sekali kalau memikirkan hal itu, tapi kalau dalam kondisi seperti ini ia jadi bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu lebih jelas. Ia memiringkan kepalanya yang tadi menumpuk bersama lipatan tangan dan mendapati wajah putih tanpa cacat berhiaskan dua buah manik hitam kelam yang sangat indah, bukan hitam abu-abu tapi hitam yang benar-benar hitam. Lalu turun dan menjumpai hidung mancung dan belahan bibir tipis, sekali lagi Naruto dibuat penasaran. Kalau bibir itu bisa mengeluarkan suara, macam bunyi yang bagaimana yang ia keluarkan? Maskulin kah atau tampak melengking seperti perempuan ataukah berat dan begitu pria atau juga seperti dirinya yang.. terlalu pelan.

.

.

Menggeleng cepat, Naruto sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang dia pikirkan. Kenapa kepalanya harus berisi dengan yang namanya Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sasuke. Bahkan hampir sebulanan ini ia tak pernah memikirkan lagi mengenai dirinya dan suaranya. Semua itu perlahan diganti oleh orang bernama Sasuke itu, dan ini terlampau mengerikan baginya –terlalu menakutkan mengingat dirinya berhenti memikirkan masalah yang membebani tujuh belas tahun hidupnya hanya karena pemuda yang baru sebulan ini ditemuinya. Dan fakta bahwa dirinya tak pernah tertarik pada wanita ataupun wanita tertarik padanya karena menganggapnya banci akibat suara pelannya. Tapi tetap kan dia masih pria normal? Dia–

Bukan homo kan?

Semuanya tetap berjalan seperti biasa dan Sasuke bukanlah siswa pasif dia juga mengikuti olahraga seperti murid lain karena memang kekurangannya hanyalah ada pada suara. Pemuda itu bahkan kini mendapatkan predikat sebagai striker handal dan selalu menjadi andalan kelas setiap ada pertandingan. Namun sayangnya penerimaannya hanya sampai disitu karena faktanya setiap ia menjadi siswa bukan seorang striker ia tetaplah di ejek dan dihina. Dia tetaplah sendiri dan tak ada yang mau menggubris kehadirannya bahkan terkadang cenderung mencari masalah.

"Hoy, kau anak bisu itukan?"

Selorohan langsung terdengar ketika ketua dari kelas IPS satu selesai mulai berpaling dan menyimak baik-baik apa yang akan pemuda dengan banyak _pierching_ itu lakukan setelahnya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab hah kau tuli ya? Oh kasian sekali selain bisu kau juga tuli."

Naruto yang berada di dua meja dekat Sasuke hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya erat. Giginya bergemeretak dan tangannya terlalu gatal untuk melayangkan sebuah pukulan. Kenapa sih Sasuke sama sekali tidak melawan atau setidaknya memberi respon.

"Brengsek, kenapa kau mengacuhkanku,"teriak orang itu kesal. Ia merampas cangkir berisi jus tomat yang tadinya baru akan Sasuke minum dan menumpahkannya begitu saja di atas kepala pemuda itu.

Mata Naruto terbelalak sementara para murid lain tertawa mencemooh tapi Sasuke hanya diam saja. Ia terlihat santai berdiri sembari mengurai rambutnya agar tidak lengket dan gayanya bolehlah dibilang mempesona di mata Naruto. Namun ternyata tidak sampai disitu, kaki Sasuke disenggol sengaja dan Sasuke membiarkan dirinya jatuh tanpa berusaha menyeimbangkan diri. Terdengar gedebug keras dan bunyi langkah cepat lalu bunyi pukulan yang keras.

Tidak, Naruto sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Dia sudah cukup tidak suka melihat Sasuke hanya diam saja ketika orang-orang mencemoohnya, menghinanya dan kali ini dia benci ketika Sasuke hanya diam ketika orang lain melakukan hal buruk padanya. Apakah ia sudah begitu pasrahnya, dan arrghhh dimana ia meletakkan harga dirinya sendiri?

"Ka-kau apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Pemuda berpierching itu menggeram, ia menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya sebelum tersenyum angkuh." Kenapa kau membelanya hah?"

"Karena dia tidak salah. Dia sama sekali tidak salah bodoh." Naruto berteriak, ia sungguh benar-benar marah.

Semua terdiam sebentar, hanya sebentar lalu disusul dengan tawa yang memenuhi sepenjuru kantin.

Grep

"Dia salah, karena berhasil membuatku malu karena kekalahanku barusan. Asal kau tahu aku tidak suka kalah apalagi oleh orang cacat sepertinya." Naruto bisa merasakan udara menipis, cengkraman di kerahnya kian mengerat namun ia masih bisa melihat katika tangan Pain menunjuk pada Sasuke yang hanya menunduk.

"Itu hal yang wajar. Dia berbakat dan kau tidak."

Pein menggeram lebih keras, apalagi saat senyuman miring tersampir di bibir merah muda Naruto pemuda itu makin berang. Tanpa melepas cengkraman di kerah baju Naruto pemuda itu melayangkan pukulan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan berulang, lalu menendang Naruto yang sudah muntah darah kasar sehingga membentur sudut meja. Preman sepertinya memang bukan tandingan Naruto yang hanyalah siswa biasa.

"Itu yang akan terjadi lagi padamu jika kau masih membelanya."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, pemuda itu beranjak pergi menyisakan Sasuke yang sudah berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk debu yang tersampir di belakang celananya. Ia menarik tubuh Naruto begitu saja dan meninggalkan pemuda itu ketika ia sudah dipastikan berdiri dengan benar. Namun sekilas Naruto dapat melihat pemuda itu mengucapkan kata tanpa suara.

_Bodoh_

Mungkin begitu yang Sasuke ucapkan. Dan mungkin Naruto harus membenarkan. Pada kenyataanya ia memang tidak bisa tinggal diam ketika Sasuke diserang tanpa perlawanan.

"Aku tidak perduli. Yah aku tidak perduli kalau kau mengatakan aku bodoh. Tapi sungguh aku tidak bisa melihatmu acuh begitu saja atas perlakuan mereka padamu. Aku benar-benar peduli padamu." Yah akhirnya dia mengatakannya, apa ini terkesan seperti pernyataan cinta tapi terserahlah ia tidak peduli ia hanya ingin Sasuke mengerti kalau ada orang yang peduli padanya. Setidaknya ia peduli pada Sasuke dan mungkin lebih dari peduli.

Sasuke hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban dan memberikan tatapan merendahkan sebelum benar-benar pergi menjauh.

Dan Naruto tau ini memang tidak akan mudah, tak akan mudah untuk membuat seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang sepertinya benar-benar menutup hatinya yang tak pernah mendapat perhatian untuk meyakini dirinya.

"Aku akan tetap berusaha membuatmu tahu aku peduli padamu." Dan kali inipun Naruto kembali berteriak.

Err, sepertinya ia terlalu banyak berteriak, tapi kalau untuk Sasuke mungkin tidak apa. Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, yang terakhir benar-benar seperti pernyataan cinta. Yah mungkin ia benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

Naruto memegang kenop itu dan memutarnya perlahan. Yang ditemuinya pertama kali adalah angin yang menyapanya dengan lembut, lalu cuaca terik akibat panasnya matahari saat pertengahan hari. Dia mendekat pada bagian dinding yang beratap dan mendapati hal yang sedari tadi dicarinya ke sekeliling sekolah. Disana ia dapat melihat Sasuke sedang tertidur nyenyak dengan sebelah tangan menutupi wajahnya –no defense- dia terlihat manis jauh dari wajahnya biasa yang terlihat datar dan dingin.

Tanpa sadar ia malah mendekat namun sebelum itu terjadi dia menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Wajahnya memerah sempurna, apa yang dia lakukan?

Tapi Sasuke yang saat ini bukanlah godaan mudah yang dapat ditahan, dia kembali mendekat sampai nafas Sasuke yang teratur menyapu indra wajahnya lembut. Tanpa sadar Naruto menahan nafas dan wajahnya kembali memerah. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dan dia merasa sama sekali tak berpengalaman ataupun ketakutannya jika Sasuke bangun dan menyadari dirinya yang berada terlalu dekat dengannya. Ketakutan kemudian menjalari seluruh tubuhnya dan merajai seluruh pemikirannya, ia baru saja bisa mendekati Sasuke kembali setelah perjuangan kerasnya membuat pemuda itu mau mempercayainya dan apa jadinya bila ia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa pemuda blonde itu mencintainya yang merupakan seorang pria juga. Dia tentu saja takkan siap jika Sasuke akhirnya menjauhinya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja, ia tidak bisa bila tidak bersamanya –ia terlanjur merasa nyaman dengan pemuda itu.

Menghela nafas Naruto lebih memilih beranjak namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ada sesuatu yang menahan pergelangan tangannya. Naruto tidak tahu lagi harus terkejut ataupun takjud ketika Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan serigai yang baru kali ini dia lihat. Namun entah kenapa Naruto merasa alarm bahaya berputar begitu saja di kepalanya ketika serigai Sasuke terkesan –err mesum kalau Naruto tidak salah lihat.

Mata Naruto melebar ketika tubuhnya serasa melayang dan jatuh begitu saja ke lantai yang keras. Dia hampir berteriak karena rasa sakit yang menjalari seluruh pinggang dan pantatnya tapi lagi-lagi terhenti ketika wajah Sasuke tepat berada di depan wajahnya, nafas mereka saling menyapu wajah masing-masing dan Naruto tak bisa menunduk menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena tangan besar Sasuke memegang dagunya untuk menahannya tetap bertatapan dengan wajah tampan itu.

_Blush_

Sasuke tersenyum lembut –senyum yang hanya ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke pada Naruto –dan mengecup bibir merah muda yang setengah terbuka itu pelan. Dia mengelus pipi tan bergaris itu lembut dan sekali tersenyum sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka. Awal yang ragu-ragu saat keduanya sama-sama merupakan pemula dalam urusan seperti ini namun tetaplah seme merupakan pihak yang lebih inisiatif dan tentunya aktif, Sasuke mulai mengecup bibir lembut seperti permen kapas itu pelan setelah sedari tadi hanya saling menempelkan bibir.

Sementara Naruto hanya pasif dan meresapi setiap kegiatan yang Sasuke lakukan terhadap tubuhnya. Ia masih tak percaya jika pemuda itu akan melakukan hal ini padanya. Hal terlarang yang seharusnya tak ia lakukan sebagai pria dengan pria lainnya, hal terlarang yang tidak diperbolehkan disetiap agama. Tapi dia terlanjur menyukai pria ini, terlewat suka sampai ia merasa jatuh cinta terlalu jauh padanya. Dan dengan semua perlakuan yang Sasuke lakukan padanya, bolehkah ia berharap kalau Sasuke juga mencintainya?

Awalnya Naruto membuka mulutnya ragu ketika Sasuke menekan dan melumat bagian bawah bibirnya namun agak sedikit kaget dan mendesah saat lidah itu menerobos begitu saja memasuki mulutnya. Dapat ia rasakan lidah Sasuke yang awalnya bergerak maju semakin aktif dan terus-terusan menekan lidah serta menyesapi setiap inci dalam rongga hangat itu sesekali ia menghisap sari mulut Naruto itu rakus seperti kehausan namun kadang lebih memilih untuk membiarkan ludah mereka tercampur begitu saja.

Tangan yang tadinya pasif juga mulai aktif –mungkin karena insting –dan mulai merambat untuk mengelus belakang leher dan punggung Naruto pelan. Dan Naruto sendiri tak menyadari entah sejak kapan kedua tangannya kini melingkari leher putih itu dan berusaha menahannya agar tetap mendekat pada dirinya. Namun akhirnya kegiatan mereka terhenti saat organ tubuh mereka membutuhkan asupan oksigen agar tetap dapat berfungsi sebagai mana mestinya.

Nafas mereka berdua terengah, dan Naruto tak tau lagi warna merah apa yang bisa ditampilkan oleh wajahnya. Ia cepat menoleh ke samping dan menutupi pipinya dengan tangan ketika Sasuke terus menatapnya intens. Ia laki-laki dan ia merasa malu dengan semua hal yang terjadi, kenapa juga ia menikmati semua yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Sungguh ini mengerikan. Walaupun ia emang harus mengakui ia menyukai Sasuke tapi ia merasa entah kenapa sedikit menyalahkan diri sendiri. Hubungan ini salah tapi dia –menyukainya.

Lagi, dua bibir itu menyatu saat Sasuke kembali menarik dagu Naruto mungil itu agar menghadap padanya. Kali ini ia semakin aktif dan perlahan mulai melepaskan kancing teratas kemeja si pirang dan berlanjut pada kancing selanjutnya lalu ketiga, keempat dan kancing terakhir –kelima. Perlahan tangan alabaster itu menyusup pada kaos _orange_ longgar yang Naruto kenakan di balik kemeja sekolahnya, bergerak perlahan dan mulai menyentuh pinggang ramping itu tanpa penghalang. Bukan hanya disitu dia juga terus menaikkan tangannya pada tubuh yang lumayan –lebih –kecil dari pada tubuh besarnya, bergerak perlahan mengelus punggung itu dan membuat Naruto harus menahan desahannya dengan balas mencium Sasuke.

Bunyi decakan bersahutan memenuhi atap sekolah, lalu lenguhan Naruto yang tertahan dan hey sejak kapan tubuh Naruto sudah topless begitu. Tangan Sasuke kembali bergerak kaku kemudian menjadi lincah dan mulai menggerayangi dada tan mulus yang tersaji di depannya , membuat gelayar tak biasa pada diri Naruto sendiri dan ia harus sekuatnya menggigit bibirnya agar desahan memalukan itu tidak keluar. Mengambil inisiatif –lagi –pemuda itu memelintir kedua buah gundukan kecil di dada Naruto yang entah kenapa tampak begitu mengundang padahal ia sendiripun mempunyainya namun hanya dengan melihat tubuh Naruto hasratnya melambung begitu saja. Ketika ia melihat Naruto yang bernafas pendek-pendek dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat serta wajah yang menahan nafsu membuatnya memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia mengemutnya. Dan benar saja setelah ia menempelkan bibirnya pada puting kecil itu dan menyapukan lidahnya di sekitarnya tubuh Naruto terlonjak dan nafasnya makin pendek-pendek. Dengan lahap ia mengemut serta menggigit kecil tonjolan itu lalu memelintir tonjolan satunya dengan gemas.

Sialan.

Naruto ingin menjerit namun ia takkan mau membuka mulutnya takutnya yang keluar bukanlah teriakan tapi desahan, konyol baginya seorang pria mendesah. Arghhh dia ingin pergi dari permainan penuh kenikmatan ini tapi kenapa tubuhnya malah diam dan terus-terusan menggelinjang nikmat.

Srtttt

"A-apa yang kau lakukan."

Naruto benar-benar memandang horror Sasuke yang memasang tampang innoncent, dia tidak habis pikir apa yang tadi terjadi hingga keadaannya menjadi makin parah begini.

Mengangkat bahu tak peduli Sasuke malah menurunkan celana dalam Naruto begitu saja tanpa perlawanan saat si blonde tengah meloading setiap gerakan yang Sasuke ciptakan. Ia benar-benar bernafsu saat benda privasi pemuda itu ternyata sudah menegang. Dengan ragu ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada benda itu dan mulai menjilatnya pelan. Ugh, dia bingung dengan segala gerakan yang dia perbuat ketika kemudian dengan mudahnya mulutnya langsung melahapnya. Perlahan ia gerakkan naik turun sementara Naruto menggelinjang merasakan kenikmatan yang makin menghantamnya. Astaga kalau seperti ini lama-kelamaan ia akan benar-benar terlihat seperti wanita.

"Ahh-aah."

Lenguhan tertahan Naruto membuat pemuda berambut raven itu makin bersemangat, ia menarik kasar celana itu hingga terbuka dan membuat Naruto dengan cepat menarik kedua kakinya menutupi benda paling privat dari dirinya dan seluruh titik lain yang bisa ia tutup lalu melirik Sasuke tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek." Kali ini Naruto membentak dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum kembali. Dengan cepat ia kembali melumat bibir tipis merah muda itu dan mulai mencari cara agar bisa memasuki Naruto. Tapi dimana dan bagaimana?

Heran karena Sasuke melepaskannya begitu saja, dia melirik Sasuke yang menatap bagian bawahnya intens."Apa?"bentaknya sinis.

Mengambil note yang tergeletak disamping Naruto, ia menulis beberapa kata dan menyerahkannya pada si blonde.

_Bagaimana cara memasukkan milikku_

_Kau tau lubang itumu tidak bisa dimasuki punyaku, lalu dimana?_

Naruto merah padam sementara Sasuke tetap _innoncent_. Arghhhhhhhhhhhh. Naruto frustasi disaat ambang dirinya mulai goyah antara menyerahkan dirinya atau tidak pada Sasuke akhirnya pemuda itu malah menanyakan sesuatu yang, yah terlampau vulgar. Walaupun kegiatan mereka sekarang adalah hal vulgar juga. Tapi ayolah, masa Sasuke tidak tau dimana ia bisa memasukinya, bukannya struktur tubuh Sasuke sama sepertinya yang jelas-jelas saja memasukinya itu di –eh dimana ya?

Karena terlalu pusing memikirkan dimana Sasuke bisa masuk, Naruto malah menjejalajahi tubuhnya sendiri, mengusapnya pelan persis seperti _striptease_. Belum lagi kedua kakinya yang tadinya menutup rapat kini terbuka lebar dan tangannya juga mulai nakal merambah kesana. Yang pasti dia terlalu fokus mencari lubangnya sampai-sampai tidak melihat Sasuke yang memandangnya ingin karena gerakan sensual yang ia lakukan.

Dengan cepat Sasuke kembali menyambar bibir Naruto dan melahapnya semakin ganas, ia mengulum, menjilat, menghisap dan sesekali menggigiti bibir yang kini berubah warna menjadi kemerahan dan sedikit membengkak itu. Tangannya juga tidak tinggal diam mulai merabai tubuh si pirang dan membuat Naruto lagi-lagi harus mendesah karena gerakan Sasuke pada punggungnya yang sensual dan bergerak perlahan ke depan mencapai putingnya yang kemerahan lalu berhenti disana untuk lagi-lagi memelintirnya. Namun hal itu tidak lama karena tangan itu kembali nakal merayapi tubuh si pirang, mengelus perut datarnya, pinggul rampingnya lalu sampai pada tempat yang membuat Naruto terlonjak. Dielusnya perlahan bagian paling sensitif pemuda itu lalu dengan sedikit keras digenggamnya dengan tangan putih besarnya.

Ciuman itu langsung berhenti sepihak, akibat Naruto yang tak bisa lagi fokus karena kegiatan Sasuke di bawah sana sungguh sangat krusial. Tangan Sasuke naik turun sementara kepalanya kini juga ikut menyapa bagian paling selatan pada tubuh setiap pemuda, lidahnya menjilati seperti es krim.

"Ahhhh." Tubuh Naruto menegang ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang perlahan turun dan mengumpul pada satu titik dibawah sana. Ia menggerang lagi, tidak peduli dengan kenyataan yang ia tanam dalam otak bahwa pria tidak boleh menggerang tapi kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan adalah nyata dan sama sekali tak membiarkan dirinya bersantai malah terus-terusan membuatnya melenguh dan mendesah tertahan. Tanpa sadar tangannya malah mencakar pada dinding belakangnya mencoba mencari tempat berpegang saat tubuhnya mulai limbung dan semua cairannya keluar membasahi wajah partnernya dan sebagian besar tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke lagi-lagi memandangi tubuh Naruto yang kini berkeringat, lalu dada dengan dua gundukan kecil disana yang naik turun dan juga Naruto lain yang melemas, juga lubang kecil berkeriput yang sama sekali tidak terbuka. Tunggu lubang jadi disini toh memasukkannya.

Ia kembali menyerigai dan Naruto harus merasakan ancaman yang sama ketika Sasuke tadi menarik tangannya. Tanpa persiapan Sasuke langsung menerjang Naruto dan membuatnya terbaring pada lantai atap sekolah, dia menindih Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang saling menumpu dimasing-masing sisi tubuh si pirang.

"A-apa yang masuk itu brengsek?" ucap Naruto kalap ketika ada benda asing yang memasuki lubangnya, ia merasa tidak nyaman –sungguh.

Sementara Sasuke mengernyit kalau satu jari saja susah masuk bagaimana dengan yah benda itu. Lalu ia menghela nafas dan kembali mencabut jarinya.

_Ini takkan berhasil, susah sekali untuk masuk._

Naruto yang membaca note itu kembali merah padam. Dia mendelik kepada Sasuke sebelum menerjang tubuh besar itu dan langsung menindihnya.

"Kau lama," ucapnya yang entah kenapa seperti jeritan keputusasaan. Dengan kalap dia berjongkok di depan Sasuke dan mulai membuka resleting celana itu juga melepas ikat pinggangnya dan menariknya sampai setengah paha. Sasuke memandangnya bingung sementara Naruto benar-benar memantapkan hatinya dengan kenyataan dia harus jadi pihak wanita, uhh menyebalkan memang namun apa daya ketika tubuhnya tidak mungkin menahan tubuh besar Sasuke apabila dia menjadi seme, lagipula yah ia mencintai pria itu.

"Arggggggggggghhhh, sakitttttttttt." Teriakan paling keras yang pernah Naruto keluarkan meluncur mulus begitu saja saat ia memaksa lubangnya yang tanpa persiapan memasukkan milik Sasuke ke dalamnya. Sasuke memandangnya khawatir sementara ia menggigit bibir. Ia tahu sebagai pria ia tidak boleh mundur tapi sakit yang dirasakannya bukanlah hal sepele malah terasa seperti membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua. Lain kali ia akan memastikan cara teraman berhubungan sebelum memulai puncak yang sudah kepalang tanggung seperti ini.

Dengan beringas Naruto menghentakkan tubuhnya ke bawah, membawa milik Sasuke makin dalam memasuki lubangnya dan tentunya makin merobek lubang perawannya. Darah mengalir perlahan dan Sasuke bisa melihat jelas hal itu. Ia tidak suka melihat Naruto benar-benar tersiksa dan terluka karena dirinya. Dia akan menarik tubuh Naruto menjauhi tubuhnya namun si pirang menolak dan memberikan senyuman yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Ku mohon biar aku selesaikan ini."

Sasuke mengangguk, walaupun dengan enggan. Dia tidak menyangkal kalau rasa nikmat memenuhi dirinya tapi dia juga tidak mau orang yang di sukainya itu terlihat begitu kesakitan dan semua itu karena dirinya.

Menarik nafas pelan lalu menghembuskannya kasar Naruto kembali menghentak pinggulnya ke bawah dengan cepat. Tubuhnya langsung merosot menindih tubuh Sasuke, nafasnya tersengal namun usahanya tidak sia-sia akhirnya dia merasakan lubangnya sangat penuh, dan dua bongkahan daging itu bertemu.

"Sudah masuk," bisiknya di telinga Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil. Sasuke diam, tak bergerak lalu menggerakkan tangannya mengelus tubuh tan yang kini naked itu lalu mencium puncak kepalanya pelan sebagai ucapan maaf dan terimakasih. Ia memang menyukai Naruto tapi tak menyangka akan secepat ini mendapatkan balasan serta melakukan hal ini. Yah walaupun benci mengakuinya tapi ia mestinya berguru pada kakaknya tentang bagaimana cara melakukan hubungan yang benar.

"Sudah masuk brengsek."

Sasuke memandang Naruto bingung sementara Naruto benar-benar menahan antara marah dan malu. Kenapa nasibnya haruslah menjadi pihak submasiv dan agresif disaat bersamaan. Ia merinding ngeri memikirkan dirinya sendiri yang nampak seperti uke yang haus belaian.

"Bergerak, aku sudah siap," ucapnya pelan, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

.

.

Telunjuk Sasuke bergerak menunjuk Naruto kemudian dirinya sendiri lalu pintu yang menghubungkan atap sekolah dengan ruangan di dalamnya. Sementara Naruto sudah pasrah saja karena jujur dia sama sekali tak bisa bergerak, bagian bawahnya benar-benar terasa sakit. Tangan putih itu kembali bergerak, mendorong ke depan dan kebelakang lalu ia berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto yang untungnya sudah ia pakaikan baju.

Naruto sendiri tak benar-benar mengerti yang ia katakan jika tanpa notebook kecil yang sedari tadi tergelatak disamping kiri tubuh si blonde. Yang ia tahu Sasuke menyuruhnya menunggu dirinya, dan ia hanya bisa mendesah dan pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian itu. Ini benar-benar memalukan, meskipun ia di cap sebagai perempuan karena suara pelannya tapi ia tak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi 'perempuan' yang seperti ini. Ada sedikit rasa penyesalan juga kebahagian yang ia rasakan, yah mungkin kali ini ia harus mengalah lagi pada kenyataan.

"Apa ini?"

Naruto hanya bisa memandang bingung pada sebuah kantong plastik yang berisi gumpalan-gumpalan berwarna pink dengan tangkai putih diujungnya. Mata birunya bergerak antara Sasuke dan permen kapas lalu menatap lama wajah pemuda itu sebelum kembali lagi pada si permen yang mewakili warna aura yang sedang mengelilinginya. Mengerti keabsurd-an maksudnya Sasuke segera menaruh permen itu di pangkuan Naruto lalu menyambar note kecil yang biasanya selalu tergantung di lehernya.

_Untukmu_

"Ya untukku, tapi kenapa kau memberikanku permen?"

_Tidak usah banyak tanya makan saja_

Naruto tersenyum hampir terkikik lalu kembali memandangi Sasuke yang menatap ke depan dengan ekspresi yang datar sama sekali tak sesuai dengan tulisannya yang terlihat marah. Membuka bungkusnya pelan ia mulai menyuap satu cubitan kecil lalu cubitan selanjutnya dan selanjutnya, makanan manis memang selalu membuatnya ketagihan.

Beberapa gumpalan awan melewati mereka dan membiarkan mereka tertutupi lingkup yang lebih gelap untuk sementara lalu kembali menjauh.

"Kau tahu Sasuke," Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya perlahan, meminta perhatian sang lawan bicara." Kadang aku berpikir kalau awan itu tampak seperti permen kapas raksasa. Kalau sudah seperti itu aku jadi ingin terbang dan memakan semua awan itu hingga habis."

Sasuke tetap diam, ia masih memandang Naruto dari sudut matanya dan lebih memilih menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa mereka berdua, meniup lembut rambut orange dan hitam itu.

"Tapi kalaupun bisa aku tidak akan mau," Naruto kembali mencomot secubit permen kapas.

Kali ini pemuda itu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, perhatian Sasuke tertumpu seluruhnya padanya kedua alisnya bertaut dan dahinya sedikit mengerut. Bukannya tadi ia ingin tapi kenapa tidak mau?

Terkekeh kecil Naruto kembali melanjutkan ucapannya." Karena awannya tidak berwarna pink. Danjugabukanpemberianmu."

Sasuke hampir tak mengerti apa yang Naruto bicarakan, yang ia tahu kini ternyata Naruto menyukai warna pink lalu mengenai pemberian dan wajah memerah Naruto yang dipalingkan sama sekali bukanlah hal yang di mengerti Sasuke. Jadi ia hanya mengangguk dan mengangsurkan tangan pada Naruto saat ia sudah berdiri.

Pemuda blondie mendengus ia bukanlah wanita yang harus diperlakukan dengan manja. Namun tubuhnya berkata lain ketika ia berdiri dengan mudahnya tubuhnya kembali terjatuh dengan pantat terlebih dahulu –hal yang cukup sukses untuk membuat Naruto mengadau kesakitan(lagi).

Sasuke tersenyum atau mungkin menyerigai? Ia dengan sigap membuat si blonde tergeletak nyaman dalam gendongannya yang sudah berposisi seperti pengantin baru. Menutup telinganya tak peduli dengan setiap teriakan Naruto, ia hanya tersenyum ketika mengingat Naruto sekarang berbicara lebih nyaring dari biasanya.

Dia mungkin tidak suka manis, dia juga tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang berisik tapi jika itu Naruto, Sasuke merasa ia takkan keberatan.

**FIN**

Hehe, nyengir gaje. Entah kenapa lagi pengen membuat Naruto lebih manly dan Sasuke yang innoncent. Dan jadilah sesuatu fic lemon nan absurd ini/ padahal awalnya cuma niat rated T. Sungguh di merasa tulisan di kian jelek untuk kali ini, harusnya bisa membuat yang lebih bagus untuk hadiah bagi anniversary ini tapi apa mau dikata kepala sedang benar-benar tak mau berusaha untuk bekerja sama denga ide yang telah disusun. Maaf untuk ceritanya, dan mungkin ini yang pertama dari lima fic yang akan di buat sebagai challenge dengan Nata kalau memang sempat. Happy birthday Shrine maaf telat.

See ya nex fic

**Mind to review?**


End file.
